


How To Act Around Someone You Like [Park Chanyeol Version]

by yellowdaisy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowdaisy/pseuds/yellowdaisy
Summary: One thing Junmyeon will never understand is how this tall guy keeps running into him all the time. This is getting ridiculous and Junmyeon is tired of always having to pick up his stuff off the floor. Chanyeol is very apologetic about it but it doesn't seem like he's stopping anytime soon. In fact, he might be possibly doing it on purpose to have an excuse to speak to the cute short guy.





	How To Act Around Someone You Like [Park Chanyeol Version]

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank the prompter for such a cute prompt. I hope I did your prompt justice (fingers crossed).
> 
> To wonderful mods, I'm so grateful for the extension you gave me, and also thank you for organizing this fest ^^ You guys are the best!
> 
> This is unbeta-ed T_T Please excuse any mistakes.

Junmyeon cursed under his breath, his heart threatening to burst out of his chest as he tightened his grip on his books and entered his faculty building. He swore he would kill his roommate once he got his hands on him. Panting, Junmyeon climbed the last couple of stairs and made a right turn at the end of the hallway, ready to make a final sprint towards his calculus lecture which was less than ten meters away, and perhaps ready to kneel on the floor if Prof. Choi demanded him to do it. 

“Oh no. Not again.” Junmyeon mumbled breathlessly to himself.

He could forget about his wish for a peaceful Monday.

The person his eyes caught walking in the same hallway as him was definitely making him feel not good, especially when he could already predict what would happen to him next. He couldn’t believe his luck bumping into him again, and again. For God’s sake, just why did they keep running into each other?

Their eyes met, and Junmyeon quickly broke it off, noticing how the corner of his mouth almost curved up slightly. Great, he saw him now. Junmyeon made a low rumbling sound, displeased, and annoyed, and just wanted to make to his class as soon as possible.

When a buff shoulder bumped Junmyeon’s left cheek, Junmyeon knew for sure that the guy really had a grudge against him and wanted to pick up a fight with him. There was no logical explanation about how they could collide against each other in such spacious hallway, and given that the taller guy had seen him.

The force was hard enough to make Junmyeon stumble a little and lose his grip on his books. He watched in dismay as his books and notes scattered on the floor. Crying on the spot, and cursing out loud before he strangled this guy suddenly sounded like a fantastic plan. 

“God, I’m sorry I didn’t see you coming.” That low, rich baritone voice irked Junmyeon to no end. “Are you alright?”

The nerve he had to ask Junmyeon such a stupid question. Junmyeon drew a deep breath and tried to collect himself. He needed to step away from him before he lost his composure. “I’m okay.” He kept his answer short, and bent over to pick up his books and notes.

“It’s you, isn’t it? We bumped into each other at the cafeteria last Friday.” The guy said, sounding too much pleased reminiscing about his giant body crashing into someone and made half of his precious hot coffee spilled from the cup. “I should have bought you a new coffee. You left before I got to apologize and uhm I didn’t get to tell you my name.”

Urgh as if he needed to know his name, Junmyeon groaned internally, almost rolling his eyes at the absurdity.

“I’m Chanyeol by the way. Park Chanyeol.” Chanyeol, with his impossible height, smiled broadly at Junmyeon and offered his hand.

“I’m late to my class. Sorry. I really need to go.” That was quite harsh, Junmyeon admitted although he didn’t feel bad about it. To reject the handshake blatantly, but he had no intention and would never make friends with this Chanyeol guy. He turned on his heel and shoved his way past Chanyeol.

With sweating hands, Junmyeon pushed the lecture hall door open, his mouth began to mutter prayers to the Gods and Goddess that Prof. Choi wouldn’t shout or throw his marker pen at him for being late. Extremely late actually. The gears in his head spinned up to full throttle. He needed- no he must came up with something before the young professor had the chance to grill him to his death in front of all students.

“I’m so sorry, Prof Choi. I-”

Junmyeon’s jaw went slack and his lips parted slightly as he took in the sight of an empty lecture hall. The only moving and living thing in there was his best friend, and also his roommate, Sehun, who was sitting straight in a chair, grinning at him as if he was an innocent being and had done nothing wrong.

“Where’s everyone else? Why are you here alone?” Junmyeon asked in between panting breaths, bewildered.

“Prof. Choi cancelled today’s lecture. His wife has been admitted to hospital. Seems like we are going to see mini Choi Minho soon.” 

“You asshole!” Junmyeon yelled at Sehun as he stormed towards his friend. He held his best friend in a headlock and continued to spew out his anger verbally, and physically. “Why didn’t you wake me up? I told you my alarm didn’t work. I almost got into an accident to get here!”

“I texted you! Haven’t you checked your kakao? Junmyeon, stop it!” All Sehun could do was grunting in pain and trying to pry Junmyeon’s arms away from his neck. “I thought you’ve woken up. I swear I saw you opened your eyes before I left. Myeon, let me go. I can’t breathe!”

Junmyeon was fuming. The urge to kill someone, preferably Sehun at the moment, was still running in his body. “I don’t care. You owe me coffees for one whole week, starting today.” Junmyeon hissed and finally let go of his friend. “Or I’ll burn your dragon ball cards, all of them.”

“You can’t do that!” Sehun protested, his eyebrows raised comically, and maybe Junmyeon felt his anger dissipate a little bit. He was about to add more but decided to keep his mouth shut when Junmyeon gave him a face that resembled an angry bunny. That was not a good sign. He would end up with a week of grumpy Junmyeon. “Okay, fine. Gosh, you’re so grumpy. This is only the start of the week. Just chill out my friend. We gotta enjoy our uni life.”

“Chill out my ass. I just bumped into that guy again.” Junmyeon sighed, frustration began to build up in his chest. He took a seat beside Sehun and huffed in annoyance. “Seriously, I should consider finding another way to enter this building or whatsoever. I need to find a hole or something in the ceiling and use that instead of using that cursed hallway. I don’t understand why I keep running into him. He’s driving me crazy. He’s lucky my books are still intact or I would have kicked him.”

With a raised eyebrow, Sehun pried, tone teasing. “Him? Who? You mean that guy that always pretending to not see you and run into you whenever he gets the chance?” 

“What do you mean he’s pretending?” Junmyeon frowned. “He did that purposely, Sehun. It’s obvious. What have I done to make him hate me so much. Maybe he just wants to bully someone and I appear to be an easy target.” 

Sehun snorted at his friend’s antics. “God, you’re overreacting, Myeon. He doesn’t hate you.”

Incredulous, Junmyeon poked Sehun on his shoulder. “Overreacting you said? The bruise on my arm I got from last week is still visible. I can sue him if I want.”

“Okay, okay don’t get so worked up. It’s only 9 in the morning. Have you eaten anything?” Sehun chuckled when Junmyeon gave him a pout and shook his head. “Let’s get some tuna kimbap and banana milk from the cafeteria. My treat.”

“I want coffee, not banana milk.”

“Okay okay whatever you want, Myeon.”

The rest of the day flew by quickly, Junmyeon had had his fair amount of coffee for the day thanked to his best friend. They was walking out of the faculty building after their last class had ended, tired and hungry, when Sehun received a kakao text from someone. Junmyeon eyed Sehun sideways as he gulped down the last bit of his iced americano and dumped the cup into the recycle bin. Sehun was smiling from an ear to ear, his feet started to move giddily as his long fingers typed something on his phone screen. He waited until Sehun slipped back his phone into his jeans pocket to ask.

“What’s that about? Got some good news?”

“Yes yes yes! Yes!” It was funny to see Sehun throwing fists happily into the air. “Do you remember I told you about the basketball team selection?”

Junmyeon bobbed his head. “Hmm yes?”

“Zitao just told me they are having a dinner together tonight. And he said I can join them. God, do you understand what does this mean Myeon?”

“What?”

“I might have the chance to join the team. Zitao said he would help me and talk to the captain.”

“That’s great. You’ve been wanting to join the team since forever.” Junmyeon smiled sincerely but then a frown replaced his smile. “But tonight, Hun? You said you wanted to finish up the discussion. We need to submit the essay before Thursday and you know I don’t like to do assignments last minute. Sehun, comeback!”

Sehun stopped and turned around to stick his tongue out at Junmyeon. “Come on, we gonna miss the bus!”

 

If doing assignments last minute was something that Junmyeon hated, going out without early notice was something that he loathed the most. He was just walking out of the bathroom, hair still wet from the shower when Sehun came to sit next to him on his bed and started to give him puppy eyes.

“What do you want?”

“Junmyeonie…”

Junmyeon narrowed his eyes. Sehun only used that endearment when he wanted an unfavourable favour from him. “Okay, that’s it. My answer is no. I don’t want to do anything with whatever you want me to do.”

Sehun scooted even closer to his side and got a hold of Junmyeon’s arm.” You’ve got to help me. I really really reallyyyyyyyy need you help.”

“No.”

“Please, friend. You are the only I’ve got in this world.”

“What is it this time? I am not going to be your postman and deliver a bunch of love letters to Baekhyun for the second time. Once is enough.”

“Why are you talking about the past! I don’t like him anymore. I told you that.” Sehun jutted out his lips in a sulking pout. “This is different. I just need you to come with me to the diner. The captain personally asked me to bring you along.”

“Captain? The basketball captain?” Junmyeon furrowed his brows. That’s weird.

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know.”

“Then I’m not going.”

“Myeonie please.”

“I said what I said. I’m not going. It’s going to be awkward. I don’t know them.”

“But you know me. And you know Zitao. I’ll be with you all the time. You just need to be there, sit quietly, prettily, and eat with us. What’s so hard about that. You haven’t had your dinner yet, haven’t you? Come on, Myeon. It’s just a dinner.”

Junmyeon pushed Sehun’s face away. “Yeah, with people I don’t know.”

The thing was, no matter how Junmyeon refused he would end up complying to his roommate’s request. Listening to Sehun whining right beside his ears was not the best experience he ever had. He sighed in defeat and without much thought he agreed to have dinner with the basketball team.

What could be so bad about that. As Sehun said, he just had to sit there and eat quietly.

It was already past 7 o’clock when they took the bus. The diner was actually one of his favourite place to go for a quick bite to eat. They stepped inside and promptly, Junmyeon’s expression turned to absolute horror. Gasping in disbelief, his eyes almost bulged out of their sockets to see Chanyeol sitting in one of the chair at the table. What was that bully doing here? 

He grabbed Sehun’s arm firmly and tried to stop his friend from walking further into the diner but the taller male had literally dragged him with him. He didn’t seem perturbed by the fact that his bully was in the same same space as him. Sehun even had the audacity to break into a wide smile, and waved his hand excitedly at Zitao.

Sehun’s going to die in his hands tonight. 

There were only two seats left and Sehun quickly made his way to sit in between Zitao and the vice president of the basketball club, smiling broadly that his lips were going to overstretch when the vice president acknowledged his presence. Junmyeon gritted his teeth, the muscles on his face felt tight and tense when he came to realize that the only seat left was definitely not the best seat. He breathed. It was not the right time and place to grab Sehun’s hair for leaving him no choice but to sit next to Chanyeol.

“You came.” Chanyeol’s lips curved into a smile, his eyes sparkling with delight as he watched Junmyeon taking a seat across from him. 

“Yeah.” Junmyeon nodded nonchalantly, but inside, he just wanted to vanish.

“We all have ordered our food. What do you want to eat, I’ll order it for you.”

“No, it’s fine. I can do it myself.” And maybe took the chance to flee the diner. Not a bad option at all.

“No, no. I insist. Is cheeseburger alright? Or do you want fried chicken? They have the best fried chicken in the town.” Chanyeol sounded so eager over fast food while Junmyeon had already lost his appetite.

Sighing, Junmyeon replied. “Just cheeseburger.”

Junmyeon threw a glance at Sehun once Chanyeol left to place his order. The traitor, Junmyeon’s eyes shot daggers at Sehun, hoping that his friend knew that he was indeed in trouble but Sehun just gave him a cheeky smile and two thumbs up at him. Traitor.

Chanyeol came back a few minutes later with a tray filled with food. A shock gasp escaped Junmyeon’s mouth as he took in the amount of food in the tray. “Chanyeol, I think you ordered too much. I thought I said just cheeseburger.”

“You can’t possibly eat cheeseburger without fries, milkshake and apple pie.”

“I can.”

“You don’t like them? Want me to get you cookies instead?” Chanyeol fussed, ready to make another trip to the order counter.

Oh God, this guy is insufferable. Junmyeon wanted to bash his head into the table. “No, it’s fine. Just sit down please.”

The time passed achingly slow. Junmyeon munched on his burger as slowly as he possibly could to avoid talking with whoever at the table, especially Chanyeol. A few times, Chanyeol tried to engage him in a conversation but he simply nodded his head or hummed to him. No one seemed to notice his suffering except for Sehun but he was too busy chatting with his newly-made friends, talking about his passion for basketball and some nonsense about his university life.

A sigh slipped past Junmyeon’s lips. He wanted to go back to the hostel.

“Do you want to go back?” Chanyeol asked. “You look tired.”

Exactly. He was tired. “I’m fine.” He replied before reaching for his drink and took a long sip. Yeah what could be so bad about eating out. Junmyeon wept inwardly.

 

~~~~~~

 

The next time they met, Junmyeon had actually seen it coming. He was taking a risk on his own will as he plopped down on the bleacher and agreed half-heartedly to watch Sehun doing his half court practice.

“I’m leaving before 5 whether you have finished or not.” Junmyeon gave Sehun final word.

Grinning, Sehun mimicked a soldier salutation and pranced off to meet his team on the court, leaving Junmyeon alone with their bags and books. Junmyeon fished out his phone from his pocket and opened his camera to take a few shots of Sehun as the boy waved at him from down there. He’s cute, Junmyeon smiled as Sehun posed a few times more and turned his attention back to the briefing session. 

There was nothing to do other than to scroll down his twitter timeline so he took off his shoes and folded his legs on the bleacher to make himself comfortable. A tap on his shoulder made Junmyeon jump in sheer surprise. When he looked up, he sighed inwardly as he stared at Chanyeol’s smiling face. 

“Hi, Junmyeon. What a surprise.” Chanyeol greeted him with sparkles in his big eyes. “I have never seen you here before.” 

Their eyes met and for a brief moment he was contemplating whether to return the smile or simply walk away and pretended he didn’t hear the taller male. “I’m here for my friend. He’s having a tryout for a spot on the basketball team.”

“Your friend? Who?” Chanyeol asked and casted a quick glance at the court.

It seemed like Chanyeol was adamant to keep him in a conversation as long as he could. Junmyeon muttered under his breath. “Sehun. Over the goal post, black shorts, yellow shoes. You met him before at-” His breath caught in his windpipe when Chanyeol started to lean toward him as he tried to spot Sehun.

“Oh, Sehun. I’ll make sure to pay a good attention to him. There is always a spot for him if he’s good.” He still had his eyes on Sehun as he crossed his arms over his massive, toned chest, and suddenly Junmyeon felt warmth spread through his face. 

Junmyeon couldn’t help but ogle all the muscles in his broad chest and bulging biceps. He might or might not have strong and muscular guy as one of the criterias of his dream man. Apparently, his man of dream was right in front of him. He hoped the tips of his ears weren’t red. 

“Yeah.” Junmyeon merely shrugged and shifted in discomfort. He wished Chanyeol would leave him alone. The space between them wasn’t that convincing. Someone really needed to teach the taller about respecting someone’s personal space. “Maybe you should go now. Your coach is looking for you, I guess.”

“Oh, yes I should probably leave.” Chanyeol stood abruptly, suddenly looking sheepish. He turned on his heel and took a step but then he stopped, turning around. He gave Junmyeon a hopeful look before he asked, “Uhm, Junmyeon, if you’re free after this would you like a cup of coffee? My treat. We can go to the starbucks in the engineering building.”

Oh this was bad. Junmyeon had a hard time to ignore the butterflies in his stomach. “I’m going somewhere with Sehun straight after this. Sorry.” Junmyeon lied swiftly.

“I see.” A glimmer of disappointment was evident in Chanyeol’s eyes. He cleared his throat awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head. Junmyeon wondered why. “Maybe next time then. See you, Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon felt relieved. “Bye, Chanyeol.”

Junmyeon did say to sehun that he would only stay behind for a while until but there he was, ended up watching them playing for almost one hour. He didn’t know watching Chanyeol trying to shoot a 3-pointer would make his mouth parted in awe, and probably his throat went dry as well. It was truly a sight. He unconsciously clapped his hands when the ball went into the ring smoothly.

“He’s pretty cool huh?” Sehun appeared out of nowhere and nudged his elbow into Junmyeon’s side, a cheeky grin spread across his face.

“You done with the tryout?” Junmyeon asked, perplexed.

“How could you.” Sehun feigned a pained look. “You missed my beautiful shots.”

“Shut up.” Junmyeon spat, trying hard to stop the embarrassed blush from spreading across his face. “Let’s go, I’m tired.”

 

~~~~~~~~

 

The next few weeks watched Chanyeol trying to squeeze himself between Junmyeon and Sehun whenever they were having their lunch, or Sehun rather pictured it as Junmyeon being stalked by his admirer. It was as if the taller guy knew just where and when to find Junmyeon. He had a brief thought, that maybe Sehun had given Chanyeol his timetable for the sake of winning his team captain’s heart. Sehun was suspiciously close with Chanyeol, to the extent of exchanging texts a few times during the day.

Chanyeol might have invaded his life too often that he didn’t even bother to heave a frustrated sigh when he saw the boy coming his way as soon as he and Sehun exited their biology lecture. He expected that to happen, if he was to be honest. The taller male held up a hand and flashed them a smile, which Sehun enthusiastically waved his hand as respond. 

“Yo Cap. Fancy seeing you again.”

And there was it. It was that grin again. Chanyeol beamed at him instead.

“Are you going straight to the practice?” Chanyeol asked Sehun without breaking his gaze on Junmyeon and received a curt nod. “Tell Zitao and Jongin that I wouldn’t be able to join you guys today.”

Sehun blinked. “Why?” 

“I umm sprained my ankle last night.” Chanyeol finally looked at Sehun, scratching the back of his neck.

Frowning, Sehun casted a look at his captain’s foot and asked out of concern. “Is it bad? Why are you still coming to the class? Just stay in your room and rest. Our friendly match with Hanyang Uni is just around the corner. We need you in order to win.”

“It’s not that bad.” Chanyeol shrugged him off. “The doctor said it will heal in 5 to 6 days. Don’t worry kid, I’m 100% sure I can still play with you guys.”

Not knowing what to say, Junmyeon just stood beside Sehun and looked at Chanyeol with occasional stolen glances as the two men continued talking about their games and next team meeting. He watched with pursed lips when Chanyeol huffed out a laugh at Sehun’s joke about scouting Jongdae as their waterboy. Everybody, or at least half of the uni knew that Jongdae harboured a crush on Zitao, and the fact that Zitao was scared of him. 

The more he looked at Chanyeol the more his stomach clenched. The taller male had a nice voice, he had to admit that. And something just tugged at his heart when he listened to his laughter. He could spend a good time watching Chanyeol’s face and listening to him talking. 

Junmyeon shook his head in disbelief at his own thoughts. What just happened.

“He tend to do that when he's having improper thoughts in his head.”

_What?_ Junmyeon snapped his head up at his best friend and found Sehun smirking at him.

This brat really asked for his death.

But before Junmyeon could do anything, Sehun pushed him forward toward Chanyeol. A glint of mischievous in his eyes didn’t go unnoticed. “I’ll head to the court first. You can walk with Junmyeon. He’s going back to the hostel.”

And that was basically how he was now on the side road, stuck with the basketball captain on his way back to the hostel. They walked side by side, keeping their pace slow most of the time as Chanyeol was having a difficult time walking with his sprained ankle. At one particular junction, right before they could cross the street, Chanyeol took a hold of his arm, causing him to turn and look at him with a frown set on his face. 

“Can you walk more slowly? My foot…. it really hurts.”

Junmyeon sighed, ready to start a petty fight but the pained look on Chanyeol’s face shut his mouth almost immediately. “You should take a taxi instead of walking with me.” He said, pretending to be annoyed despite the blush started to colour his cheeks. Why did Chanyeol keep his grasp on his arm that long. 

“But I want to walk with you.”

“That’s your problem.”

“You are my problem.” Chanyeol looked shocked by himself but then he added. “You are so oblivious, Junmyeon.”

“Excuse me?” Junmyeon was taken aback. 

A heavy silence sank down on them. They stood face to face for a moment until Junmyeon saw a taxi coming their way from the corner of his eye. He wasted no time and quickly flagged it down. He opened the door despite the protest coming out from Chanyeol and almost pushed him into the backseat.

“Just take the taxi.” That was all he said before he shut the door and turned on his heel to continue his walk.

 

~~~~~~

 

“Earth to Junmyeon!”

Sehun’s voice jerked Junmyeon back to reality. “W-What?”

“You’re spacing out.” Sehun stared at his friend unimpressed as he shoved a cookie into his mouth.

“Am not.” Junmyeon groaned as he ran his fingers through his hair. His hair had gotten pretty long, maybe he should probably get a haircut soon.

“You’ve been doing that a lot lately.” Sehun said, munching his cookie. “You know, Chanyeol asked me why you never come to watch us practice anymore.”

Junmyeon’s cheeks warmed. “Why would he ask you that?”

“Because he wants to see you?”

“Why would he want to see me?”

“Because he likes you.” Sehun answered matter-of-factly and took another bite of his cookie.

“He likes me?” Junmyeon snorted. “Don’t be stupid, Sehun. Since when?” 

“Since forever. Duh, Myeon you’re so gullible.” Sehun said simply, reaching for the mug on the side table and taking a sip of his hot chocolate. “He’s been sending you heart eyes and flirty smile everytime he talks to you. He asked me about you whenever he gets the chance. He even asked me if you have a boyfriend.”

“He did what?” Junmyeon blinked at Sehun in surprise. “You didn’t tell me that.”

“He has done nothing for the past two weeks apart from asking me about you and being caught daydreaming about his not-so secret crush.”

“Sehun!” Junmyeon spluttered out. “Stop it. This is not funny. Why would he like me?”

“He is a pretty decent guy I’ll say. I 100% approved it if you want to go out with him. You have been single since high school, friend. It’s time for you to get a real kiss on on your pretty lips.”

_A real kiss?_ A chill ran down his spine at the thought of kissing Chanyeol. He breathed, ready to argue with his friend, but Sehun stopped him with his question. “Want to come and watch we play next week? He’s gonna be over the moon if he sees you. Tell me if you want to wear the cheerleader outfit. I’ll get it ready for you. Free of charge.”

“You!” Junmyeon reached for Sehun’s head, so he could smack the life out of his friend, but Sehun dodged his hand and scampered into his room while laughing loudly.

That night, right before he went to sleep, Junmyeon received a kakao text from an unknown number. It was only a short message, but it caused Junmyeon to bury his face into his pillow and shriek like a pre-teen girl.

 

_From Unknown [1.03 AM]_  
_Junmyeon, I like you. Can I be your boyfriend?_

 

~~~~~~

 

Junmyeon wanted to close his eyes and sleep. 

He blamed his lack of sleep entirely on the text he received last night, and also on the sender of the text obviously. His eyes felt heavy. He didn’t have to look in the mirror to know he had a pair of dark circles under his eyes.

“Rough night?”

“Shut up. I’m tired to the bones.” He grumbled but then smiled in appreciation as Sehun handed him his coffee. He needed to buy another cup if he wanted to survive all lectures that day, plus he had to submit an essay before 4 o’clock. He took a sip, loving the taste of coffee that lingered in his mouth. He watched Sehun taking out his laptop and huffed as he watched him logging in into his PUBG account. Sehun and his obsession over that game. He would never understand. Yawning, he pillowed his head in his arms, a short nap would be great. 

Someone slid into the seat across from him. He didn’t bother to look at the person until his voice floated up to his ears.

“Is he alright?”

And Sehun’s voice followed suit to answer.

“Nah, he didn’t sleep last night. Nothing to worry about. Prof Choi will bring him back to life for sure.”

Junmyeon lifted his head abruptly, almost getting a crick in his neck. His eyes grew larger as he looked at Chanyeol, who was smiling softly at him. He was in no condition to face him now, not now when he looked like a panda and wasn’t able to decide what he really wanted. 

“So, you got my kakao text?” Chanyeol started. He sounded nervous.

“What text?” Sehun asked just to get ignored by the both of them.

So this was it. Junmyeon nodded and hummed noncommittally.

“So?” Chanyeol inquired. “Will you go out with me?”

That was so straightforward. No preamble, and somehow, weirdly, he was amused by the confidence Chanyeol showed. He peered up at Chanyeol through his long lashes and let his teeth clamp over his lower lip for a brief moment. 

There was undeniable flicker of hope in Chanyeol’s orbs as he looked into his Junmyeon’s eyes. “I like you. Just in case you haven’t noticed it yet, I really like you Junmyeon.”  
“You confessed to him already?!” Sehun exclaimed only to get ignored again.

“Uhm, must you do this when Sehun is here?” Junmyeon whined. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach, his neck and face felt warm despite the chill weather and he hoped he didn’t turned into a ripe tomato when Chanyeol took his hand into his larger ones and gave him a fond look. 

Beside him, Sehun snickered and pinched him on the thigh. 

Sehun scooted closer to Junmyeon. “Come on Myeon, just say yes. You can’t possibly say no to such a fine man.”

Squeezing Junmyeon’s hand, Chanyeol made a brave statement. “I take it as a yes if you keep silent.” 

It would be funny if he said no because his heart began to do somersaults inside his chest when Chanyeol threaded their fingers together. Their hands fit perfectly together. 

“Okay boyfriend.” A huge smile stretched across Chanyeol’s happy face, and maybe Junmyeon wanted to pinch his cheeks. “We should go on our first date tonight. What do you think?” 

“I-I didn’t say yes.” Junmyeon stammered.

“You didn’t say no.” Chanyeol retaliated quickly, and it left Junmyeon speechless.

Chanyeol tilted his head, adoration clear in his eyes. “Can I pick you up at 7?”

Junmyeon looked at their joined hands. He really liked the warmth of Chanyeol’s big hand on his skin. “Don’t be late.” 

“Aren’t you gonna kiss him?” 

Junmyeon slammed his hand over Sehun’s mouth.

 

 

 

Epilogue

 

_Chanyeol slipped inside the room after Junmyeon opened the door for him, and the first thing he noticed was the absence of Junmyeon’s roommate. “Where’s Sehun?”_

_“Shop.” Junmyeon replied shortly. “He said he needs a tub of ice cream to relieve his stress. He pulled an all-nighter to get his report finished today._

_Chanyeol hummed, taking the chance to creep behind his boyfriend and snake his arms around Junmyeon’s waist. He smiled when Junmyeon relaxed into his embrace. He leaned in and peppered his boyfriend’s neck and shoulder blade with soft kisses. “Maybe we have the time for it.”_

_“Time for what?” Junmyeon tilted his head to give Chanyeol more access to his neck._

_Holding Junmyeon by his shoulders, Chanyeol turned his boyfriend around to face him. “To do this.” He whispered and bent down to kiss Junmyeon on the mouth. They shared a slow, languid kiss, and Junmyeon thought he could never get enough of they way Chanyeol’s lips feel against his._

_Chanyeol broke the kiss and pulled away, standing straight again. “Guess we can do more than this if Sehun lost his way back.”_

_Junmyeon broke into laughter and Chanyeol found himself falling in love with him again for the hundredth times. His chest felt full with love as he gently brushed a few strands of hair out of Junmyeon’s face._

_“Let’s hope he lost his way back then.” Junmyeon said and pulled Chanyeol down to kiss him again but the taller wouldn’t budge and only gave him a smirk. “What? Give me a kiss.”_

_“I will but you gotta work for it.” Chanyeol teased and patted his boyfriend’s ass._

_“Pervert.” Junmyeon rolled his eyes, but later tiptoed and strained his neck until their lips met in a heated kiss. He knotted his fists in Chanyeol’s shirt as the taller gathered him in his arms, their bodies pressing against each other closely. It felt nice but Junmyeon started to feel the ache building in his neck, so he opted for the best way, which was to kick Chanyeol in his shin. Chanyeol groaned into his mouth and finally bent his head down to accommodate his boyfriend’s need._

_Much to their delight, Sehun indeed lost his way back to the hostel._


End file.
